Deep Water
by StephyMarie
Summary: Monica and Rachel: the story of two friends.


Deep Water

* * *

Ok, this was started last March, and I wanted to finish for last June, but as you can see, that didn't happen. It's still not done; only half done. Will be finished whether it is read or not. I honestly have barely anytime these days, so I will finish this on my own time. Umm.. Love me Still is the same. When I can write part 5, I will... but right now I can't. Understand that this was written a long time ago.. Just never finished..so here's it is.

To understand.. Rachel and Monica became roommates after college; therefore, Monica never met Phoebe. Ross moved to Seattle with Carol, so he did not stay in NY. He's a Paleontologist. Chandler and Ross split up after College, so Chandler never moved across the hall; therefore, Joey was not met. This fanfic is focused on the lives of Rachel and Monica in this situation. Their friendship, their love lives.. Etc. 

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own them. I am a huge fan!

  
  


Here we go!

*****

Rachel walked out of Bloomingdale's with about 20 bags in her hands. She was struggling to walk normally and to keep everything in place. To her disadvantage, there was a rock in front of her that hadn't caught her eye. She clumsily tripped on to the hard sidewalk and whimpered in pain. "Goddamn rocks!" she mumbled under her breath. Rachel slowly got up and looked at all of the shopping bags that were surrounding her. Suddenly, a tall dark haired stranger walked to her side, "Need help, miss?"

"Yeah, I guess I have shopped too much!" That was Rachel's attempt to make a joke. She smiled anyway, and picked up all the bags she could. She was mesmerized by this man. He was a foot taller than her, his hair was dark and all brushed into place. His eyes were amazing. They were the eyes a girl can stare into for years and still melt every time. "Thank you for helping me." Rachel said nervously. This man definitely was not a talker. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Todd Moore; I live around here." he answered in a monotone voice that had annoyed Rachel.

"I am Rachel Greene. I live in the building right to your left. I live with my friend Monica."

"You have a roommate?" Todd asked in the same tone.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Rachel asked feeling a little offended by the man that walked beside her.

"No, I was just asking. I live alone." Todd simply said.

"Well, this is me. Thank you again for all of your help." Rachel said a bit relieved that this choppy conversation was going to be finished. She wasn't hoping for a sequel either.

"Anytime," Todd said simply once again. 

Rachel grabbed the bags that Todd had been carrying and walked upstairs to apartment 20. As she was opening the door to her apartment, she heard noise from apartment 19. That's weird, she thought. That place had been empty for months. Rachel walked into her's and Monica's apartment to see Monica sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey Mon!" Rachel greeted.

"Hey, Rach, take a look at this game show. Doesn't it seem to good to be true?" Monica asked absentminded to the fact that her friend had walked in with twenty bags and was still struggling with them.

"Mon, a little help here!" Rachel demanded.

"Oh yeah, you really out did yourself this time." Monica commented.

"Haha, look, I have that party tomorrow night at Jane's; I have to look my best."

"Cute doctors?" Monica smiled while picking up about three of the bags that had been laid clumsily in the floor.

"You never know. Anyway, are you sure you don't want to go?"Rachel asked while helping Monica with the remaining bags.

"No, I don't know these people, and I just won't fit in besides, I have to work late."

"Do you even know the word fun anymore? Your last date was Josh, and how long did that last..a day? Mon, please promise me you won't stay home and watch Walker Texas Ranger."

"I won't; it's a repeat tomorrow night!" Monica smiled as her and Rachel had finished with the remaining bags.

"Fine! I am not going to win with you anyway. Oh, did you know someone is moving in across the hall?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I heard some people talking earlier, but I didn't really notice who. Do you think we should go over and see?" 

"It would be very polite..." Rachel smiled.

"Are we ever polite to the neighbors?" Monica laughed.

"Good point. We'll let this person settle in first." Rachel smiled and turned her head to the TV, "What are you watching?"

"It's a game show called Bzzz. It's really neat. The first round the woman gets to have a choice of five men, she doesn't see them...they are behind a wall...you can see their outline, and then out of the five, she chooses one to leave saying she doesn't want him. Then she has two minutes to choose one of the remaining four. They come out, and she asks them questions. She'll buzz them if she doesn't want them and she'll ring the bell if she does." Monica said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Wow! So if she rings the first guy, she doesn't meet the rest?" Rachel asked a bit confused.

"Yeah, she'll see them after she chooses. Usually they will have some comment saying on how she missed out. She even sees the guy she excluded from the first round."

"Neat! I wouldn't mind this show! Ok, what's happening now?" Rachel said commenting on the couple answering questions with a wall between them, where they held up the signs..*Sweet* *Desperate*..

"This is to show what they have in common. If they get more than the other couple that was formed, they can win the date, or some other cheap prize." Monica smiled.

"Wow! That guy is hot!" Rachel grinned. "Hey, why don't we try to get on the show?"

"Are you crazy?! Rachel, it's impossible!" 

"Look, we'll call the number on the screen. What do we have to lose?"

"Oh, I don't know..OUR PRIDE!" Monica yelled.

"Geesh! Look, I am calling. You never know, you just may meet prince charming." Rachel smirked.

"Fine! But I don't like this!" Monica pouted and fell back onto the couch.

"Well, I don't care!" Rachel picked up the phone and called the network. She talked about her and Monica and how they were really lonely and would love to try for the show. She kept talking them up: lying about their talents, over exaggerating their appearances...She really seemed to know what she was doing. As she talked, Monica couldn't help but to let out a deep sigh. Rachel always had to be spontaneous even to Monica's disadvantage. When Rachel said her final goodbyes, she hung up the telephone and smiled.

"Well?" Monica asked a bit curious to why her friend was grinning.

"WELL, they want to meet us at the station this Friday! I have to go shopping!!" Rachel squealed in excitement.

"Whoa down girl! We're not there yet." Monica stated seriously. 

"I know, but this is amazing! Monica, we might be on TV!!" Rachel couldn't help but to shake her body. It was hard for her to stay still.

"I know! Just don't get you hopes up to high," Monica warned. 

"I won't! Why do you take me as- someone who puts their hopes up?" Rachel asked trying to play it cool.

"Rach, look at yourself," Monica pointed out in amusement. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, my brother Ross is coming over for Thanksgiving. He'll be staying with us."

"Isn't he married and living in Seattle?" Rachel asked confused to why Ross would rather spend a holiday with his sister than his wife.

"He was, but they got divorced...he never did tell me why. He says he wants to move here in the city. If he gets the job at the museum he applied for, he says he will." Monica said while getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"That's nice," Rachel responded sarcastically, "Having your brother here to inspect all the guys you go out with."

"It's not like that Rach, and anyway, why would I listen to him?" Monica opened the fridge door, "Ok, we have no food!"

"Why are you telling me that?!"

"Because we need some food for supper.." Monica replied taken back with Rachel's little outburst.

"Oh, right. Why don't we just order pizza from that new place around the corner?" Rachel said taking the menu out it's holder and handing it to Monica.

"So, I have to call?"

"I called the TV network!"

"I didn't want you to!!"

"Oh would you just call?! I am hungry!"

"Oh fine!" Monica said and picked up the phone. After about 20 minutes of waiting, there was a subtle knock on the door. "Hey, I got your pizza!" A male voice yelled.

"Coming!" said Rachel. She walks to the door and opens it wide enough to see that man that had her pizza in his hands. "How much?"

"However much you want baby!" The man flirted, "How you doin?"

Rachel couldn't help but giggle; she knew that what he was saying was just a line, but he was really cute. "I am Rachel."

"I'm Joey. So how about me and you go out tomorrow night?"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh a little, "Aren't you supposed to be doing your job?"

"I am an actor; this is just a job to pay the bills, so how about it?"

"I think I want my pizza," Rachel smiled, "No other service required."

"Oh, I get it, you're one of those smart chicks," Joey responded in realization.

"Yeah, that's it," Rachel said. "How much?"

"$14.50 please." Joey said while handing the pizza as Rachel gave him the money, "Thank you very much. Oh, and come see my play in three weeks..it's called Les Belles-Soeurs..I play a woman named Rose..It should be good."

"Is this how you always advertise your plays?" Rachel asked a bit amused by this man.

"Only to the hot ones..." He said this and turned his back away, delivering the rest of the pizza that had to be delivered.

"Ok, that was strange," Rachel said as she entered the apartment. "The pizza guy just invited me to a play where he plays a woman named Rose."

"Ok, can we say freak?" Monica laughed.

"I don't know; he was REALLY cute, and I think we should go. It's in about 3 three weeks.." Rachel said.

"You actually want us to go?!" Monica said in surprise.

"Why not? It could be fun..."

"Sometimes I wonder about you..." Monica grinned. " Right now, lets eat, I am starved."

****

Rachel applied the finishing touches to her make up and just stared at her reflection. She looked great. Her hair was done is a french twist, her make up was a lighter shade to match her satin blue gown. She had everything physically ready. She was a bit nervous about this party. Jane was one of her rich friends and had everything Rachel didn't. She finally walked through her apartment, said goodbye to Monica, and left for the big night ahead of her.

Rachel walked into the party solo. She saw the images of people dancing together, chatting at tables, hugging, and to add to that, there was the sweet music of Whitney Houston playing in the background. Jane's parties always had the amazingly fake atmosphere. Most people just went because they felt they had to. Mind you some still had fun, but it was never genuinely fun for anyone but Jane. Rachel smiled at some of the guests as she walked by.

"Hello Rachel," and voice of a familiar male greeted.

"Todd, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked surprised. In the beginning Rachel had this funny feeling in the pit of her stomach about him, but he looked so handsome right now, and he did seem really nice.

"I know the hostess.." He said..

"Oh, so you know Jane?" Rachel asked thinking it was kind of a coincidence that the one guy she was uncomfortable around knew the same person she did. In a way they were linked together.

"Why, yes I do," he smiled politely, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course," Rachel grinned. That first day he wasn't anything that could come in contact with a gentleman, but right now, she didn't know what to think. As he took her into his arms, the feeling came back. The one in the pit of her stomach; telling her to run away while she still could. The other part of her was saying that she was being paranoid and that he was just being polite. She kept dancing with him, and at each beat of the song, she would feel a bit more comfortable. Just in the way he held her...

***

"So who's the guy?" Monica repeated for the twentieth time. Rachel had been in complete content since the party and Monica was curious to why.

"Remember that guy who helped me with my bags?" Rachel said.

"Oh yeah...the non talker.." Monica said in memory.

"Well, he was at the party, and he was just so great to me. Dancing with me, getting me a drink, talking to me..." Rachel grew a smile as she said this to her friend.

"So, did you see Jane?" Monica asked.

"Oh, I knew I forgot something!!" Rachel yelled. " Ah well, she's stuck up anyway."

"Well, I have to get to work..." Monica started.

"On a Sunday?"

"Yeah, they feel we will get better service if we stay open on Sundays, so..."

"Go, I'll just hang with Todd today. Maybe see a movie."

"Ok, have fun, and I'll see you tonight!" Monica called out as she left for work.

****

As the week progressed, Rachel had begun to get closer to Todd. They would hang out more often. Mainly outside of the house...going to movies, eating in restaurants, basically just having fun. She really liked him, and he was amazing to her. Monica on the other hand was a wreck. She had to work double shifts, and she was stressing about Friday's audition. She was never spontaneous like this. The chance to be on television didn't appear in everyone's life, but it had in hers. Monica didn't want to blow it. Besides, if she did make it on the show, it could be fun. Something in the future to say to the kids that she could be wild back in the day. Monica had chosen an outfit Wednesday when she stopped at Bloomingdale's on the way home from work. It was simple yet fun. The dress was black and fell right to her ankles, the spaghetti strap arms showed off her shoulders and chest, and the slit in the dress went right to the middle of her thigh. Monica had fallen in love with it, and she knew Rachel would love it as well. It was a long week of work and fatigue, but Friday had now come....

****

"How do I look?" Rachel asked nervously. One part of her body was moving at all times; it was hard to stop. She had the chance to be on TV! She was excited, all wound up, but it also scared her beyond words. What if she was rejected? How would she feel?

Monica, on the other hand, was calm or at least that was what Rachel saw. Monica didn't flinch, she didn't talk fast, she didn't even look at her watch. Monica was amazed to how calm she was. Usually she would be bouncing off the walls, but she wasn't. "Rach, you look great," Monica replied as if it was a reflex.

"Thanks, I just don't feel it," Rachel said uncomfortably.

"Rachel, look at yourself! You're gorgeous ok?" Monica said fed up with Rachel's behavior.

"Ok, lets get this over with." Rachel said while opening the door to the TV station.

The two of them walked in the building looking around curiously. There were small plaques upon the baby blue painted walls. Some were of actors from the past and present, some were of directors, others of the crew in general. Each was angled perfectly and of course matched the wall. There were doors everywhere. This building alone may have had hundreds of doors, and each door was the exact same. It was a dark shade of gold with white trim and a name that personalized it. Even the floors were perfect. Checkered blue and white tiles that had been buffed everyday by the look of it. They would shine. Casually, men and women dressed in suits would walk by. None would smile for they had a job to do. Rachel looked door to door wondering where to go. 

"Here it is," Monica pointed.

"Oh my God! Oh my God..." stuttered Rachel.

"Pull yourself together! Now, lets get this over with." Monica whispered.

"Ok, but can you go first?" Rachel said while stepping behind Monica.

"Fine." Monica knocked on the door; a man's voice called out inviting them in, and they did just that.

"Well, hello there!" The man said checking out Monica and Rachel, "we have some pretty ones here!"

"Why thank you," Monica blushed while Rachel was too afraid to speak.

"Usually, I would have you ladies try out, but you!," The man said staring at Monica, "I want you in Monday's show! Will you do it?"

"Me?" Monica grinned.

"Yeah, you have the look I want, and tell your friend that to be on TV, she will have to talk to me." The man said while laughing at his own joke.

"Rachel!" Monica nudged.

"Oh sorry, this is all so...wow! So am I on the show?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Look dear, you don't have the look we want right now. Give me about a month, and I'll get you in." The man smiled.

"That's great." Rachel smiled.

"Ok, you..."the man started..

"Monica."

"Monica, get here at seven am Monday, and we will fix you up! For now just relax."

"How can she relax?!" Rachel blurted out.

"Yeah, relax, I can do that," Monica replied to the man pretending Rachel had never opened her mouth. Monica and Rachel both thanked the man behind the desk one last time and left. 

"Oh my God! Monica, you are going to be on TV!!! This is huge!!" Rachel yelled.

"I know!" Monica smiled. "This was never my dream, but I feel like I am living a new one."

"You are telling me you never dreamed of being a star when you were a kid?" Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Not really," Monica replied casually.

"Oh, come on! Every girl in some point of her life wants to be a star." Rachel smiled.

"No, that wasn't me. When I was young, I always dreamed of being skinny. I didn't have the time to think of more dreams."

"I guess you're one of the only people in this world who can say they have not only achieved their childhood dream, but every other girls too." Rachel said with a hint of jealousy.

"I guess so, and you wanna know what the funniest thing is? My mother still would not be proud. Especially of me searching for a date over television."

"At least you'll know he'll be cute!" Rachel grinned.

"Rachel!" Monica smiled knowing what her friend was saying was true. Lets hope he had both brains and beauty though.

****

"Are you Monica Geller?" A man asked.

"That would be me." Monica said nervously.

"Great, come with me." The man smiled.

"Where are we going?"

"To get you ready of course. You have to look perfect to be on television."

"Right," said Monica while letting out a deep sigh. This wasn't the dream she thought it would be, At least not yet.

****

Rachel walked into Central Perk in search of Todd. They were going to meet, have a cup of coffee, and spend the day together. Rachel was having a difficult time believing this was the same guy she had met when she had dropped her bags. There was something about him that had scared her. It may have been the look in his eyes, or maybe how he had never looked into hers. He may have seemed like a gentleman to help her, but if he was, then why couldn't he look at her? Rachel pondered about this day in day out, and decided to give up. The feeling she was having was ridiculous. The man that she had met at Jane's party or the one she had spent her time with during the past week was someone new. Someone whom she liked. "Todd, hey," Rachel smiled.

"Hey Rachel, have a seat," He smiled, "So I was thinking today we could hang out at Central Park."

"And do what exactly?"

"Anything, there must be something going on there, and if not, we can make our own fun," smiled Todd.

"That sounds great, but first I need my morning coffee to get me through the day." Rachel smiled, and looked for a waiter to come her way.

"Rachel, are you scared of me?" Todd asked curiously.

"Scared? What are you talking about? I just need to wake up before we have fun." Rachel smiled even though some days he did seem a little scary to her.

"Ok, that's fine. There's no hurry." Todd smiled.

"Great!"Rachel turned to the man beside her, " Hi, could I have a tall café mocha?"

"Sure, anything else?" The man smiled.

"Joey? The pizza guy?" Rachel said surprised to see him again.

"Do I know you?" Joey asked confused.

"You delivered pizza to my apartment one time. You invited me to see your play... Why are you working here?"

"Oh, I remember you! Hey, baby!" Joey flirted, "I got fired; they said I was flirting with too many women, so I am working here now."

"Oh, Joey this is my friend Todd," Rachel said introducing the two men.

"Hey there." Todd smiled.

"Hey, so uhh..."

"Rachel."

"Right, Rachel, you're coming to the play right? In two weeks?"

"Sure, I'll be there." Rachel smiled.

"Great, well, I better get back to work. The coffee doesn't serve itself," Joey said mockingly.

"So, I'll see you later," Rachel said.

"In about two minutes with your coffee," Joey stated.

"Right, two minutes..."

**** 

"Oh, you have such a beautiful face," the man commented as he applied Monica's make-up.

"Thank you," she grinned.

"Well, Mme, Je think you are ready!"

"Je think?" Monica asked confused.

"It's french, I think it sounds very professional," He stated.

"Ok... So, where do I go now?"

"Right through there Madame." The man answered and walked away.

Monica walked through and for the first time saw the set. It was amazing. How the lights shone, how the workers worked together to get the contestants organized. This place was so organized that even Monica couldn't keep up. It took her breath away, The set itself was very tacky though. Bright pinks and reds with white to balance. It was a very loud looking set; something to attract an audience which it did. It did that very well. Monica was so absorbed in the set that she didn't notice a man tapping her right shoulder. "Hello..." Monica said shyly.

"Hey, you must be Monica." The man smiled.

"Does everyone here know my name?!" She asked.

"Well...actually yes. This is a TV station; they are always prepared. I'm Chandler."

"Chandler? That's different..." Monica grinned.

"You think I chose it?!" Chandler smiled. He liked her. She wasn't fake like some of the other women he had met on this set.

"Well..." Monica smiled, "So what do you do here? You seem to know the place well."

"My mother's idea of setting me up. Sticking me on dating shows." Chandler smiled; he wished that would have been a joke.

"Oh? So are you one of the guys I choose from?" Monica asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

" No, you are not allowed to meet them before the show. I am the other contestant choosing from 5 women." Chandler smiled.

"Oh, well, good luck," Monica smiled.

"I'll just get another air head." 

"I see, so you have been here before?" Monica asked.

"Too many times...My mother thinks it works for me."

"So, you're a momma's boy..." Monica said in mock realization.

"No, my mother just pops in to see me once every few months and puts me on a show. She's a romance writer, so I never see her. This is what she calls her coming home gift. Setting me up over TV."

"Who's your mom?" Monica asked curiously since he kept referring to her.

" If you know her, I will have to leave," he joked, "Nora Tyler Bing..."

"She's your mom?! Wow! I don't read her books, but my friend Rachel has been trying to get me reading them."

"Oh, look, there's my mom to wish me luck. I guess I should go say hi." Chandler sighed in frustration.

"It would only be polite," Monica smiled again. She couldn't help it; he brought it out of her.

"Yeah, see, you are not an air head," Chandler laughed lightly, "It was nice meeting you Monica, and good luck on the show."

"Thanks," she whispered to herself. Monica couldn't help but continue looking at him. He was cute, funny, and by the way he talked to his mom, he seemed caring. His every action made her heart skip a beat. She always had a habit of falling for the wrong man, and she knew that this habit had come back to haunt her. She just couldn't help it. It's not like he was her soul mate, but she was deeply attracted to him. The feeling that can't be pushed away. Too bad that after the show they would both have separate dates, and may not ever see each other again.

"Ok, Monica, Chandler! On set!" A voice called from the background.

'This is it', Monica thought. This would be her first and possibly last time she would be on television. This wasn't who she was. Monica was never the type of person to be spontaneous or crazy. She was Monica, head chef at a semi-classy restaurant, who fell for the wrong guys, and made a decent paycheck. This was new to her. Talking to Chandler had made her realize how much this was different from her world. It was as if her life was here and this show was Canada. Two separate countries with two different backgrounds. Monica felt her stomach begin to turn, her muscles were clenching, and her breath was shortened. Was this what she was supposed to be feeling? Does this feeling make you more outgoing? Monica wondered what this show would really do for her. It was all fake. Like Chandler said, air heads. People were pretty, yes, but did they have a personality? No. Chandler knew this, told her this. He even commented that Monica wasn't one of them. Monica saw something in him, and he was the one that she wanted to choose, but she can't. The show selects whom she chooses. Does that even make sense?

"Come on Monica, we're waiting," The voice called out.

Monica felt paralyzed like she wanted to move, but she couldn't. This was too huge for her, and she felt as though she couldn't go through with it. Monica looked up and saw Chandler walking toward her.

"Monica, don't be nervous." Chandler told her calmly.

"Who said I was nervous?" Monica asked as her body fidgeted.

"It's obvious. Look, I know you can do this. I was nervous my first time too, but just think, you get to choose." Chandler smiled.

"What if I don't want any of them?" Monica looked down.

"Why wouldn't you? They will all be cute and charming. The whole point of the show." Chandler rubbed her arm in sympathy. She was finally realizing what she was getting into.

"You said they were all air heads." Monica whined.

"You're here aren't you?" Chandler smiled knowing that Monica was anything but an air head.

Monica looked up at him, "You too," she smiled. She noticed that his hand was still placed on her shoulder; she looked at it and smiled at him again.

"You'll be great," Chandler said while stepping closer to her.

"Thank you for helping me. You are too great..." Monica said as she also took a step closer to him.

"Anything for a pretty lady," Chandler smiled and tilted his head until his lips brushed hers. He noticed that she wasn't pulling back and kissed her softly.

When Monica felt his lips on hers, something in her calmed down. He had done it again, she thought. Monica continued kissing him, feeling his lips on hers. She loved the feeling. The way he kissed her, made her want him more. It was soft, but filled with passion. Monica cupped his face into her hands and kissed him more passionately. Chandler responded, and went a step further by opening his mouth allowing their tongues to dance together. There was so much heat between them that they couldn't stop. It was intoxicating. Chandler finally broke the kiss catching his breath...

"Well, did that help?" He grinned.

"Well, almost...I think I need a bit more," Monica grinned.

"Whatever I can do," Chandler smiled and again, kissed her, but this time it was deeper, faster. There was more need in the kiss more want between them.

"Excuse me," a man said to the two while they were still in a tight embrace kissing. He clears his throat loudly and still, no response. "HEY!!"

Chandler and Monica broke away and looked at the man.

"What the hell is this?!"

****

Rachel walked in to the TV station alone thinking about how lucky Monica was. She was going to meet the man of her dreams and if not, then at least a cute one. Rachel walked through the same hall she had been through before. It was tacky but it fit for this TV station. Tacky television, Rachel laughed at the thought. Rachel kept walking; she heard the sounds coming from the stage. This was better than walking down this hall while everything was silent. That seemed so unreal and scary; hearing noises, people talking, laughing was more of a realistic setting for the workplace. Rachel walked to the studio doors ready to watch her friend find the man of her dreams. She knew that Monica wouldn't actually find the man of her dreams, but Rachel could dream. She did wish it was her, but Monica was her best friend, so she deserved this happiness too. Rachel pushed the door open and looked around the set to see if she could see Monica.

"Ticket please," A man said.

"Oh, I don't have one. My best friend is on the show, so I thought I would come watch."

"You can't watch without a ticket." The man said monotone.

"But it's my best friend please...let me watch." Rachel pleaded.

"Um...no! It's against the rules, and I always follow the rules."

"She's my best friend, and look there she is!" Rachel said pointing to Monica, who was in a tight embrace with some guy. "And that's her friend? MONICA!!!" 

"You're going to have to leave. Ms. Geller and Mr. Bing are being spoken to now." The man said pushing Rachel out of the door.

"MONICA!!!"

"Mam, please keep it down"

"No, MONICA!!!"

****

Monica and Chandler looked at the man, both of their faces filled with guilt. Chandler looked down at Monica and smiled. He really liked her; it's too bad they wouldn't get paired on the show. "We're sorry," Chandler responded, "I guess we were in the moment," Chandler grinned as did Monica.

"I really don't care!! You both are here to find a date!! Not each other! I forbid this!!"

"You can't so that!" Chandler raised his voice.

"I can, and I will." The man smirked.

"How?" Chandler laughed. This man was a little too dramatic.

Monica looked around, "Is someone calling my name??"

"Don't change the subject!" The man yelled.

"Rachel?" Monica whispered to herself, "Oh my God!! Rachel!!"

"Mon? A little help here," Rachel said while trying to force herself back in.

Monica began to run to where Rachel was calling from. Chandler, seeing what she was doing, quickly followed. 

"Rach, what's going on?" Monica asked.

"I wanted to WATCH, but the man won't let me because I don't have a stupid ticket!"

"I have two.." a new voice from behind said.

"Joey?" Rachel was stunned.

"Hey, Rachel...Chandler, dude! Did you see the chicks yet?" Joey asked.

"Not yet. I don't see them until the show starts."

"You two know each other?" Monica asked pointing to Chandler and Joey.

"We're roommates and friends...How do you two know him?'

"Pizza guy and coffee guy," Rachel smiled.

"Oh, Rach, this is Chandler..." Monica introduced...

"Ok, is this weird or is it just me?" Joey asked.

"It's weird," Rachel confirmed.

"Ok kissies!! Lets get this show started!!!" The man called.

"Kissies? What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, Chandler, we better go get ready.." Monica said pulling him away from their friends.

"Yes, we should."

"Dude!" Joey grinned.

"Would the audience now take their seats? The show will begin in 5 minutes." A voice over the intercom announced.

****

"Five minutes??" questioned Monica, "I don't think I can do this!!"

"You'll be great! I know you will." Chandler smiled while also giving her a look of reassurance.

"I hope so..." was all that would come out of Monica's lips. She was stunned. Being on television was huge, and finding a date on television was gigantic especially when she already knew whom she wanted.

Chandler took her into a friendly hug, "Good luck," he whispered in her ear. 

"Promise me something," Monica said looking him in the eyes.

"Anything," Chandler replied looking a little confused.

"When this is over, we'll stay in touch," Monica looked down at her feet while she said this. For some odd reason she felt shy. It wasn't too uncommon for her to feel shy, but this was probably pretty close to being a high school girl who had a crush on the star basketball player.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Chandler grinned happily knowing that Monica had felt the same about him.

"Let's make a deal. If neither of us find the person of our dreams, we go out together."

"Well, that's an offer I can't refuse!" Monica laughed.

"Great. Well, they want you now. Find a loser!"

"I'll try," Monica laughed.

Monica stood back stage impatiently waiting for host, Annie Wood, to be finished her introduction to the show. Monica wanted to get this over with, and the sooner the better. 

"Our first contestant is Monica Geller!!! She says that she wants a man with a great sense of humour, sweet, caring, and spontaneous! Come out Monica!"

That was Monica's cue to get on stage. She suddenly felt a power of adrenalin, and pulled her weak body on stage with a grin on her face. She had to be fake...very fake.

"Hello Monica! So you live right here in New York right?"

"Um..yeah." Monica smiled at the camera.

"So you like a guy that's spontaneous?"

"Yeah, I want a guy that will keep me on my toes you know? I always like . " Monica looks at Chandler as she said this next line, "I like when the guy is always one step ahead of me."

"Well! Lets meet who we have for you today! First we have Brain Bloomsbury!"

Behind a white screen, "Hey Baby, my name is Brian, I like to spend my time by the fire with a good book or a good lady! If you choose me I will light up your life!"

"Umm...ok, so what is your favorite book and why?" Monica asked nervously. Was that right?

"Its's really hard to choose one book. There are so many that I love."

"Such as?" Monica smiled.

"I loved....Hamlet. That Shakespeare....knows how to write!!"

"I am sure he does!"

"Ok, Thank you Brian!! Next we have Curtis Linhold!"

"Hey good looking, I am Curtis, I am a masseuse, and I'll make you feel good all over baby!"

"What is your idea of the perfect date?" Monica asked beginning to like this power she had. She looked over and Chandler who was smiling at her.

"The perfect date I would have to say...we are on a beach with the stars shining down on us, the waves roaring and you and I cuddling on a blanket with strawberries." Chris said smoothly.

"Oh wow!" Monica responded.

"I liked him! All right, now lets meet Adam Carr!" The host announced.

"Hello, my name is Adam, I am a writer and I would write you into my life!"

"So, you're a writer? If you could write about the picture perfect relationship, what would you write?"

" I would write about how the two people have a connection to each other. Emotionally and physically. I would explain how they had met and why they had become so perfect."

"Help me here. What is the perfect way to meet someone?" Monica asked.

"On a game show of course!" Adam said as if it were obvious.

"Nice answer! Lets move on! Next we have Brandon Miller!" Annie announced.

"Hello, I am Brandon, I am a teacher, and I will teach you how to love!"

"Teach me how to love? How?" Monica asked curiously.

"Well, baby, I would talk to you like a gentleman, and treat you the way you want to be treated. It's all about the lady."

"Ok then."

"Thank you Brandon! Last, we have Joshua Matthews!"

"Hi, I am Joshua, I am an Broadway actor, and I will sing, dance, and treat you like a star!"

"Like a star? I like that. So if I were to be in the show with you and you were attracted to me, how would you make me want you?"

"I would start slow. Become your friend, then begin to bring you flowers and show you I am interested."

"Oh well..." Monica smiled.

"Well Monica it's time to eliminate one of these men, who is it going to be?"

Monica smiled at the camera, but inside, she was frowning. She didn't know what to do because as they all were charming, none were really what she wanted. "This will be a hard decision, but," Monica sighed, "I think contestant number 1, Brian."

"Oh why, Monica?" Annie, the host, questioned.

"He just seemed kind of fake, and he really seemed to avoid my question."

"Bye Bye number 1!!! Now, are you ready to meet the remaining contestants??"

"I think so!"

"Great, now you have two minutes to choose between the remaining men. If you like them, ring this bell," A bell is wrung, "If you don't like them, buzz their sorry butt!" a buzz is heard. "Now, if in the two minutes, you don't ring any of those men, you will be matched with the contestant you eliminated in the first round! Are you ready?"

"I am!" Monica smiled.

"Who would you like to start with?" Annie asked smiling at the camera.

"Lets start with contestant number 5, Joshua!"

"Any reason?"

"He seemed really nice!"

"That's a good answer. Have a seat here, and I will put two minutes on the clock starting now! Come out Joshua!"

When the name was announced, a man with a nice fitting black T-shirt with matching dress pants, walked out. He wore glasses that were perfect for the shape of his face, his walk was distinct, very smooth with long strides. He had a smile of gold on his face; a real star. He took a seat before Monica and made eye contact with her first thing which to Monica, was amazing. He was giving her full attention.

"Joshua! You said earlier that you would make friends first, why?" Monica really liked a guy who didn't want to get some on the first date.

"I believe that friendship is most important in a relationship. If you can't be friends with the woman, then how will you have a long lasting relationship?"

"Oh Gosh, if I was your friend and you wanted to take it to the next level, what would you say to me?"

"I would begin with saying how it was the greatest time being your friend, but now, I think it's time we got to know each other a little better. Getting to know who you are was amazing for me, but now, I would like to know you even better," Joshua smiled.

Monica couldn't help but grin. She couldn't buzz this guy, he had charm, class and he was amazingly cute. She smiled at him, lifted the bell and rung it fiercely. He was the one for her.

The two hugged as Annie made her way in front of them announcing that the audience would get the liberty of meeting the four eliminated men. They all came out telling Monica on how she was missing out, all were sexy, but Monica made her choice, and it was not Joshua either. Monica smiled at the show. This was fake. Fake smiles, fake pick up lines, fake relationships. Was there even a date, she wondered.

"We are now moving in to the third round with this happy couple. I am going to give them each a sign. One side says 'Forgiven' the other,'Out The Door'. Stand on either side of the wall. Now I am going to ask you seven questions and you two will answer with 'forgiven' or 'Out the Door'! Got it? Good. First question, you girlfriend or boyfriend calls your mom fat.."

Monica raises "Out the Door" as Joshua held up the opposite. As it turned out, through these seven questions, they weren't very compatible. Only 2 matched out of the seven.

"You earned two points! You can still win! You'll come back at the end of the show so we can say the winner! Now a commercial break" Annie smiled. The camera's shut off, and everyone relaxed. "I need WATER!!" Annie yelled loudly as she stormed off the set. One man was yelling out two minutes till they continue the show. Monica and Joshua walked off the set. Monica walked straight to Chandler. 

"Good luck!" Monica grinned.

"You got a good man there," Chandler smiled, "Think I will do the same?"

"Haven't you already?" Monica flirted.

"Well...uh.." Chandler attempted to speak, but couldn't. He was stunned by her forwardness.

"You're cute when you are blushing." Monica smiled.

"Are you coming on to me Monica?" Chandler grinned.

"Maybe, is it working?" Monica asked while inching her face closer to his.

"Very well. Maybe even a little too well," Chandler looked into her eyes.

"On in 30 seconds!!! Positions please!!" A voice yelled.

Chandler broke away from her, "That's me."

"Well, choose an air head." Monica laughed intending for it to be a joke when she was serious.

"You bet I will," Chandler smiled and walked away.

"Who's that?" Joshua asked with an apple in his hand.

"A friend that I met today," Monica smiled keeping her eye on Chandler.

"Really? You two seem close.' Joshua said while chewing.

"Well, he's just a great person. I was really nervous and he helped me." Monica smiled at the memory of their heated kiss.

"I can see that. Look, if we lose, you still wanna hook up?"

"What happened to that being friends stuff?"

"That's uh...."

"Not true..Just a way to lure me to you" Monica finished for him.

"If you put it like that..."

"I don't date people who are fake." Monica told him simply.

"Then why did you come on the show?" He asked bitterly as he walked away.

Why did she come on the show? She wondered. Was it because she was that desperate for a man or was it that she wanted some fun out of life. Monica felt bad about being mean to Joshua. She looked at Chandler one last time, then went to see her 'match'. "Look, Joshua, I am so sorry. I guess I am just attracted to the other contestant, and I am not giving you a chance."

"It's ok. It's just...I think I am in love with you."

"What?! You just.....I . . ." Monica was speechless.

"I know, it's crazy! Just look at yourself; you're amazing. What guy wouldn't want you?"

"Try telling my mother that," Monica mumbled under her breath. "Joshua, that's really sweet, but we have never even had a conversation. You can't just suddenly love me."

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" Joshua asked.

"Look, you can't just love me! I mean, maybe be attracted to me, but love?! That is nuts!" Monica was surprised by this. Love at first sight?

"Do you love that other guy?" Joshua questioned.

"What?! No! I like him...a lot, but I can't love someone I barely know." Monica said stunned by this man. Was this a desperate attempt to get her into bed?

"Oh, well then I can ask you out sometime. Will you go out with me?" Joshua asked in the sweetest voice he could find in him.

"I-I need to think about this. For now, let's watch the rest of the show, so we don't miss our cue." Monica responded changing the subject.

"I guess you're right." Joshua agreed and then walked back to where they were to be standing. Monica resumed into watching Chandler choose a woman. When he finally rang that bell for a gorgeous blonde, she felt jealous. She had more looks than Monica could ever have. So was that what he went for? Maybe accepting this date with Joshua wouldn't be so bad, but then she would be leading him on. Maybe if she knew him, she would love him. She looked at Chandler who was now looking at her..maybe not.

When Annie announced for the other couple to come on stage, Monica and Joshua walked on arms linked together. Very fake, but needed to be done. Chandler and his blonde stood on either sides of the wall ready to answer those seven questions to determine who would win the date. They got the first one right. Monica couldn't take her eyes off Chandler as he didn't with her. They answered the next 4 incompatibly. Monica was thankful they weren't a perfect match. The next question they answered the same tying Monica and Joshua which Annie did announce to the audience. The next one was the tie breaker question or the one that kept them a tie. It was compatible, having Chandler and the other woman win. The woman screamed in excitement while Chandler just smiled at her. The show was now closing as Annie was saying her last words. Then she conversed with the two couples as the show credits crept on screen. 

'That's a wrap!" The director announced. "Great show! See you all again tomorrow, and the happy couple, enjoy your date!"

The blonde woman went to Chandler as did Monica. Monica gave him a big hug taking his attention away from the other woman. He, of course, returned the hug but bringing her closer to him then intended. "Monica, this is Jan, Jan this is Monica."

"The other contestant right. So, Chandler, when's the date? I am looking forward to it." Jan asked excitedly.

"How about tomorrow night?" Chandler asked.

"Good for me. So, Monica are you going to date Joshua?" Jan asked hoping she would.

"He did ask me out," Monica said.

"So how about a double date? A celebration of being on TV?" She asked.

"Sure," Monica responded unsurely.

"I have to go! Chandler, here's my address. I expect you at 7:30!" With that, she left.

"A double date?" Monica questioned.

"I guess. I don't know why I rung her. Choosing my air head I guess."

"Well, at least she's not in love with you." 

"Joshua is in love with you?"

"Love at first sight. I guess I should find him and tell him about the date."

"Ok, I'll be with Joey and your friend." Chandler said walking away from Monica.

**** 

"Great show!" Joey grinned at Rachel.

"Yeah, but did you notice how fake it was?" Rachel asked

"Who cares?! Hot chicks!!!" Joey smirked. "Chandler!! Great choice!!" Joey yelled as Chandler walked to him.

"Thanks, Joe! She seemed nice I guess."

"I guess? Chandler, she was nice to LOOK at!" Joey said while smiling at the memory.

"Joey, could you stop being a pig for one second and let Chandler talk?!" Rachel replied annoyed at Joey's comments.

"She's really pretty and seems nice, but she's not..."

"Monica?" Rachel finished.

"Where did you get that from??" Chandler asked a little surprised that Rachel knew.

"Oh come on, it's so obvious you want her. And if it wasn't for that cute Broadway guy that she's talking to now, I would think she liked you back." Rachel commented.

"I guess you are right Rachel! You know all!" Chandler said sarcastically.

"I know! Oh, here comes Monica!" 

"Hey Monica," Chandler grinned, "So is the date on?"

"Yeah, I think he was a little too happy about that."

"Oh, so you're going out with him! This is so great Mon!!" Rachel said excitedly.

"It's a double date with Chandler and his date, no big deal." Monica said while looking at Chandler.

"That's right, no big deal." Chandler said while putting his arm around Monica.

"Of course it's a big deal!!! That guy is the sweetest guy. Monica, you are so lucky to have chosen him! I mean if it was me," Rachel dreamed.

"He's not that great Rachel. What he said on the show was all fake like the show!

"Oh, but look at that body," Rachel grinned in amazement.

"I know!" Monica grinned in agreement to which Chandler kindly cleared his throat to. "You have a nice body too," Monica smiled.

"Why, thank you!" 

"Ok, what is up with you two?" Rachel asked fed up with their behavior.

"Nothing," Chandler replied, "We are just two people becoming friends.."

"Huh," Rachel said to Chandlers answer.

"That's right. You know me Rach, would I go out with a guy I have known three hours?"

"No, you wouldn't." Rachel said still a little unconvinced.

****

Rachel woke up to the loud sound of buzzing coming from a stranger wanting to be let in. She slowly opened her eyes squinting to the light that she was being forced to get used to. "Monica!" she shouted. Nothing. No sound of her neurotic roommate, just the buzzing. Rachel pushed her body out of bed, into the living room, past the kitchen, and finally getting her body to the intercom. She pushed down on the button to speak, "hello" her voice was soft. 

"Hey! It's Ross!" The man said as if she was to know what he was talking about.

"Ross?" Rachel questioned forgetting that name.

"Monica's brother." He replied hoping this was the right apartment.

"Oh, Ross!!!! Yeah, I'll let you in!" Rachel pressed a button and moved her body straight to the kitchen in search of food. She then sat down, and awaited the entrance of Ross.

"Hey," Ross greeted as he made his way in the apartment with a few bags.

"Ross, hey! Welcome! Monica is not here right now."

"I figured that since it took about 15 minutes to get an answer." Ross smiled.

"Sorry, I was asleep." Rachel said grumpily.

"I know, Monica warned me about that. Where do I put my bags?"

"Just by the couch, I guess. Monica probably has this all planed and forgot to tell me," She replied while searching in the fridge for juice.

"Yeah, that's Monica." Ross said in memory of his little sister.

"Hungry? I have...cereal" Rachel offered.

"No, I ate on the plane. So I called my mother last night, and she told me something about Monica being on TV, looking for a date?"

"Oh yes! He was a hottie too!" Rachel smiled in memory.

"That's so un Monica though! I have to say I am surprised."

"Maybe she has changed!" Rachel suggested.

"Monica? Change? Did you pay her?" Ross grinned.

"No, I, uhh, forced her to go. . ." Rachel replied looking away from him.

"There you go!"

"We also met these two nice guys; one that I may want to ask me out."

Ross, being a little jealous answered with, "Who, umm, who would you like to ask you out?"

"Chandler, oh, he was so cute. Monica doesn't know that I like him yet, but she will.. It's just too bad he likes her." Rachel kept that last sentence under her breath. She would change that.

"Chandler?" Ross laughed, "Oh, I know that name! Chandler..uhhh, Chandler Bing!! Was it Chandler Bing?'

"Yes, it was!! Wow, Ross, if I didn't know about that boring career of your's, I would think you were a psychic!" Rachel stated a little surprised by this, but then again, how many Chandler's were in this world. Raymond Chandler..hmmm, no, that was a last name.

"Wow, I was roommates with him in College!...uhhh, boring?"

"Come on Ross, like the dead is fun?" Rachel said in a mocking tone and patting his head walking toward her bedroom.

"Well, back in..." Ross was trying to say in defense but was too slow..

"Save it for someone who will listen," Rachel cut in, and entered her room smiling.

****

Monica walked out of the restaurant where she had just been working for the past six hours, and walked down the streets of New York. This double date was making her nervous, and why, because Chandler, the guy that sparked interest wasn't her date. Why? Because fate had that weirdest ways of presenting itself in her life. It was expected, she thought. That she would want the wrong guy. It was inevitable that she and Chandler would get together, right? What did that really mean anyway? Inevitable; fate- is that the same thing? Monica smiled at this thought; like they were the same. If this was a love story in a motion picture, her and Chandler would be the ones getting together, or would they make her realize that Josh was the one for her? Monica was beyond confused; her mind was in chaos. Working out the possible ways this evening would happen. Monica let out a frustrated moan and rushed to her apartment building. As she arrived she smiled at some of the other tenants and walked into her home. The one place she was sure of.

"Monica!" Ross greeted grinning.

"Hey Ross! It's great to see you," she said and hugged her only brother.

"It is! So how have you been?" Ross asked casually hoping she would mention the game show and the reasons for it.

"Umm..fine. Been working double shifts, and that's about it." Monica answered casually not wanting to mention her mind chaos.

"Oh, so you weren't on TV?" Ross questioned.

"I, uhh, I was!" Monica stuttered.

"And you are not going on a double date tonight?" Ross questioned once again.

"I, uhh, I am." Monica stuttered in response again.

"And one of the guys is Chandler Bing?" Ross had to slip this third fact in.

"I, wait, what's so weird about Chandler?" Monica wondered in confusion.

"I was roommates with him in College. I am glad he's not your date." Ross smiled.

"Well, what if he was? Is there something wrong with him?" Monica wondered curiously to what her brother was saying.

"He's not your type." Ross just left it at that.

"Not my type? Explain this to me." 

"Well, he's a big kid, Mon. You want a man." Ross just simply stated the facts or just fact and went to sit on the couch.

"What if I told you I was planning on being with him?" Monica asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I would think you were crazy, and you should stick with the guy you are seeing tonight."

"You know what Ross? I am going to get ready. And Chandler, he's a nice guy that I actually wouldn't mind being with! Maybe he grew up, and maybe Joshua is the kid?! How would you know that? You don't!!" Monica said stomping toward her bedroom.

"Don't get all competitive on me. I know the guy, and I will tell you this as your brother and your friend, stay away from him."

"Well, I will answer as the sister that can make her own decisions, I will choose who I want to be with!" Monica said and walked in her room! Oh, and remember to keep your bag on the left side of the couch!" Monica yelled and then shut her door.

****

"Monica, you look gorgeous!!" Todd complimented as he handed her a bouquet of daisies. "These are for you," He said in a sweet yet sexy tone.

"Thank you Joshua," Monica grinned. He was too sweet, she thought.

****

Rachel folded some of the new v-neck shirts that the store had just received. She worked in retail at the Gap. It wasn't the best job, but she would get better in the near future she had good feelings about it. The Gap was just something to help pay the bills. She did a great job here and the others knew this. The way she treated a customer was professional, and her desire for the clothes seemed real, and in cause of that, she got costumers to buy clothing or items they weren't intending to buy. She was proud of the work she had been doing and was expecting to keep this attitude in the future.

"Excuse me?" A familiar voice spoke, "Do you have this in red?"

"Todd? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Just buying a nice shirt. Is it against the law now?" He asked accompanied with a small laugh.

"No, no, it's not!" Rachel smiled. "You know, I do have that in red, but it's in the back. Excuse me." Rachel smiled courteously. The was just a coincidence, yes, that was all it was. She didn't tell him she worked here, did she? She found the shirt, and walked out to greet him once again. "Here you are. You know, this shirt looks amazing with these khakis we have in stock. Oh, here they are! You look like a 34, am I right?" Rachel asked just doing her job.

"Yes, you are. Good call, Rachel." He smiled.

"Would you like to try these on?" Rachel asked knowing that was the next thing she would say to a regular costumer.

"Yes, I would."

"Great, go right in there, then tell me how you do," she smiled as he left to the change rooms.

"He's a cutie," one of the co-workers commented grinning.

"Yeah," Rachel smiled and walked toward the change rooms to see how Todd was making out. "Is everything ok in there?"

"How do I look?" He asked while walking out.

"Fabulous! This suits you well," She said while correcting a few loose ends. "I like it!"

"Then I'll take it." He said while walking back in the room. "So, when do you get off work?" he added.

"In a few minutes I think" Rachel smiled.

"Maybe, I could buy you some coffee?" He asked as they walked to the cash register.

"That would be nice," Rachel smiled even though she just wanted to go home and relax in a nice bubble bath.

"Great," he said as he paid for the clothing he had chosen to buy. "I guess I'll wait for you..."

"Ok, great!" Rachel walked to one of the other workers telling her she was done for the night. She then got her coat and purse and walked up to where Todd was standing. "I am ready!" 

"Great, I know this great place..."

****

TBC

  
  


Ok, I am stopping there.. Why.. I am stuck on what else to write at the moment. I think it's funny that I am posting this for I think it's junk, but I'll be nice since there is not much fanfiction up these days, so here's a contribution. 

  
  


* * *


End file.
